


Le véritable amour

by Dilly



Series: Ficlets et drabbles autour du couple Ikki/Shaka [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"En réalité, il s'était déjà demandé comment certains sages et autres Grecs du passé avaient pu tenir l'amour entre hommes pour supérieur à celui qui unit un homme et une femme…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le véritable amour

 

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la communauté livejournal Frenchdrabble, pour le thème de la semaine ("serviette").

 **Nombre de mots :** 230

* * *

 

 

En réalité, il s'était déjà demandé comment certains sages et autres Grecs du passé avaient pu tenir l'amour entre hommes pour supérieur à celui qui unit un homme et une femme…

Peut-être parce que l'amour entre hommes et femmes était si ancré dans les habitudes qu'il en devenait presque automatique et médiocre. Car comment savoir si l'on aime, quand on nous a déjà montré qui l'on doit aimer ?

Peut-être parce qu'il semblait une duperie où l'amour-propre et le sexe cherchent leur rassasiement commun, un carnaval d'appâts grotesque qui fit tant d'innocentes victimes parmi les non initiés.

Peut-être parce qu'en des temps où la femme était privée d'une vie libre elle en devenait souvent calculatrice, vénale et jalouse, et que l'amour sans estime ne pouvait ni durer ni satisfaire une âme noble.

Peut-être enfin pour la simple raison que si un tel amour était assez fort pour perdurer, surpasser les interdits divers et se manifester involontairement devant lui, il devait être plus profond que tous les autres, et aucunement haïssable.

 

C'était à tout cela que songeait Ikki au moment où son ancien ennemi, en robe de moine, au milieu du brouhaha qui concluait le banquet, lui offrait discrètement sur un plateau une petite serviette blanche et chaude.

Il n'avait jamais pensé pour la norme et n'arrivait pas à se consoler de la tristesse sur son beau visage.


End file.
